


I can tame all the tigers in your blood stream (can you lay all my ghosts in their place?)

by belikebeebo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: “You ready, Mrs Lance-Sharpe-to-be?”“Let’s do this, Mrs Sharpe-Lance-to-be.”Or: Ray and Nora's departure gives Sara feelings - deep, long-term, forever feelings.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	I can tame all the tigers in your blood stream (can you lay all my ghosts in their place?)

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic came about with thanks to the wonderful @AvaHasAClosetMurderboard <3
> 
> Title is from the song ["I'll Make You Mine"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASr-ZBSi7hM) (by the awesome Rainer Maria) which felt very fitting here.

Sara rolled over to check the time. Too early. For as far as they could really tell time in the temporal zone, it was Sunday on the Waverider, which meant a slow start to a mostly lazy day – time quakes or other timeline disasters notwithstanding. It was their way of keeping a sense of normalcy in their crazy lives on the ship. 

She slowly stretched out her limbs, one by one as to not wake up Ava, who was still peacefully asleep beside her. Ava, who currently had half her face pressed into the pillow, her hair flowing messily around it and her mouth hanging slightly open. It was Sara’s favourite thing to wake up to. She couldn’t help but press a soft kiss to Ava’s forehead as she brushed a wayward lock aside. 

She took these stolen Sunday morning minutes to look at her girlfriend intently. She’d actually been thinking a lot recently. About things like how her heart still swelled every time she looked into Ava’s eyes, seeing the force of her feelings reflected right back at her. How Ava sparked this warmth inside of her, spreading out slowly from her chest to the rest of her body. How she knew with absolute certainty that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Grow old with. Have all kinds of future things with, whatever they may turn out to be (they both knew better than to try to make plans or guess at what could happen). She had never felt this certainty before - her own life had never been anywhere near certain enough. But with Ava she had. And she knew it, yet her instinct had been to shy away from it. It was too big of a thing to acknowledge, too much and too strong, so she had mostly shoved it down. 

But then Ray and Nora got married and after they’d seen the happy couple off, some of these feelings came bubbling back up, more insistent than ever. She sighed as she turned to gaze up at the ceiling. Those two had left to build a life together. They would probably have a bunch of kids, too. It left Sara thinking about family a lot. About people that come and go in your life, and how she didn’t want Ava to ever fall in the latter category. She wanted Ava to be her _family_ , forever. 

“Hmmm. Morning.” 

Sara quickly turned towards the sleepy sound, coming from Ava who stretched her arms up as she let out a yawn. 

“Morning, babe. Sleep well?” 

“After last night? Like a baby.” 

Sara couldn’t help but grin at Ava’s attempt at a smirk with sleepy eyes. She was too cute, and Sara’s heart did that flippy thing again. A beat passed. Before she’d even really thought about it, she voiced the first thought that came into her head - a thought that, if she was honest, had been hidden in her subconscious for some time. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Okay, maybe she hadn’t meant to be so blunt about it, and maybe she would have liked to build up to it, but there it was. She meant it, and she wasn’t going to take it back. 

The sound of her voice seemed to linger between them for a few seconds, which felt like minutes. Ava, who had obviously not been privy to Sara’s internal musings from the past 15 minutes, looked mostly taken aback, her cheeks slowly turning a soft pink. 

“What?” Ava finally asked, her voice heavy and gravelly with sleep, her smile hesitant. 

“Will you marry me? I mean, I want to be married to you. For us to be married. What do you think?” 

Ava lifted herself up to lean on her elbow, looking down at Sara. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” 

“Deadly.” 

Another beat passed as they just looked at each other, Sara’s eyes full of pure adoration, Ava still smiling hesitantly and looking at Sara as if she was working out a puzzle. It was fair enough. Her timing couldn’t be more random, of course Ava was a bit wary. But she seemed to have seen something in Sara’s eyes, as eventually Ava spoke up, now grinning widely. 

“Yes.” 

“For real?” 

“Yes. Absolutely yes. _Of course_ yes.” 

Sara’s face felt like it could split in two, and Ava looked to be in a similar state herself. 

“Okay... Cool.” 

Ava let out a giggle. “‘Cool’, really? Dork.” 

Sara giggled back as she let herself be pulled close for a kiss. A kiss turned into two, and a fair amount of touching, until they finally had to break apart to catch their breaths. 

“So…” Sara said, leaning her forehead against Ava’s and softly brushing her hands over the skin under her PJ top. “When should we do this?” 

“Get married? Or have sex?” Ava said coyly. 

Sara chuckled. “I meant get married, but hopefully sex soon, too.” 

Ava smiled and seemed to think for a minute before speaking up. “This may sound silly, but how about right now?” 

“Right now?” 

“Yeah. Gideon can make it officially official, right?” 

_“I would be honoured, Ms Sharpe. I can officially register your marriage anywhere you’d like,”_ Gideon cut in. 

Ava looked back at Sara expectantly. “See? We can do it our way. No fuss, no over-excited Legends. Just you and me.” 

“That... actually sounds perfect. All I know is that I want you to be my partner in everything. My co-captain, for life.” 

“That’s all I want, too,” Ava said, her voice suddenly sultry. “And these lips.” A kiss. “And this belly,” she added, splaying a hand over Sara’s belly. “And these boobs.” She ducked to press a soft kiss to each one in turn. ”And these beautiful eyes,” she concluded as she looked back up and right into Sara’s bright, smiling eyes. 

Sara felt Ava’s hand grip hers, linking their fingers together tightly. 

“Well, then… let’s do this. Let’s make it official." Sara's smile couldn't be wider if she tried, her voice almost giddy. "Oh… should we have rings?” 

_“Mrs and Mrs Lance-Sharpe-to-be, if you head over to the fabrication room, you’ll find something in there for you.”_

The pair grinned at each other, hands still linked. With one look they made the unspoken plan to get to the fabrication room without being seen and head back to the privacy of their bunk. They jumped out of bed at the same time and pulled on a pair of pants before peeking out the door - the coast was clear. 

Giggling all the way there, they had Gideon keep an eye out for them as they went inside and found the rings the ship’s AI had made for them. 

“Wow. Gideon… these are beautiful.” 

“Yeah, they are amazing, Gideon. Thank you,” Ava added, clearly touched, as she carefully took the two small boxes from the fabricator. 

_“You are very welcome, ladies.”_

Ava put the ring boxes in her PJ pocket and grabbed Sara’s hand, pulling her back to the door. “Now for step two. Getting back to our bunk.” 

They both poked their heads out of the door to check the corridor was empty before running back to their bedroom. They couldn’t be more grateful for that rare occasion the corridors were actually clear of wandering Legends, who always seemed to have the habit of appearing when you least wanted them to. 

As they flopped back on the bed, Ava took the ring boxes from her pocket and handed one to Sara with a big grin. “Here, babe. This is yours, to give to me.” 

“Thank you, milady,” Sara replied with a silly half-curtsy. 

“So, Gideon… How do we start?” 

_“You may give each other your rings as I read you the vows, which I have taken the liberty of adapting to you specifically. Then all I will need is your answer. I can enter your marriage in any register in the world under any name you’d like.”_

“Alright, we’ll sort that out after. Bring it on, Gideon,” Sara said enthusiastically. “You ready, Mrs Lance-Sharpe-to-be?” 

“Let’s do this, Mrs Sharpe-Lance-to-be.” 

_“Okay. Here we go. Captain Sara Lance, do you promise by Beebo to be there for Ava in good times and bad, to encourage and inspire her, to laugh with her, to fight for her and with her, and to comfort her in times of sorrow and struggle, to cherish her both when your love is easy and when it is an effort, and to always hold her in highest regard, today, in all of time and space and all the days of your life or lives?”_

Sara beamed at Ava, who ducked her head almost shily. She took Ava’s ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. “I do.” 

_“Captain Ava Sharpe, do you promise by Beebo to be there for Sara in good times and bad, to encourage and inspire her, to laugh with her, to fight for her and with her, and to comfort her in times of sorrow and struggle, to cherish her both when your love is easy and when it is an effort, and to always hold her in highest regard, today, in all of time and space and all the days of your life or lives?”_

“I do,” Ava replied as she gave Sara her ring, holding onto her hand after. 

_“Captain Lance, Captain Sharpe, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you wedded as partners for life. My sincerest congratulations. I now invite you to seal your promise with a kiss.”_

“Thank you, Gideon.” 

Sara wasted no time in pulling Ava closer for a kiss, one that quickly grew more frantic. 

“Gideon, could you…” 

_“Yes, Captain. I will make sure you have 100% privacy.”_

*** 

They had discarded their clothes in no-time and crawled under the sheets, side by side. Ava’s hand rested on Sara’s chest as it often had before - but it was different this time, her ring reflecting the low light in the room. She’d already known she’d give Sara anything, her life even. But the feeling of wearing that promise for everyone to see, was something completely different. She smiled as she looked back into Sara’s eyes, seeing a similar sentiment pass over her features before Sara pulled her close. 

“I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
